


Two Arguments and One Reconciliation

by sperrywink



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Not Kurt Friendly, Reconciliation, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Have you ever stopped to think you should be aiming for happy, not perfect? </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Arguments and One Reconciliation

As the cheers rang in his ears, Sebastian made his quiet way through the crowd and into the senior commons. He rested his hands on a table and just breathed.

From behind him, he heard the last voice he wanted to hear say, “You disappeared rather quickly.”

Turning around to see Blaine standing there bouncing in his happiness, Sebastian replied, “I’m surprised you noticed.”

Probably seeing something in Sebastian’s expression, Blaine’s forehead creased, and he stilled. “I wanted to thank all the other glee clubs for participating. Besides, Kurt’s father wanted to talk to him.”

“Well, you thanked me, so feel free to move along.”

“I didn’t actually,” Blaine said hesitantly.

“What?”

“Say thank you, I mean. Sebastian, it really meant-”

Unable to even bear hearing Blaine thank him for his role in this farce, Sebastian hissed, “Shut up.”

“What?”

“Don’t thank me for helping you make the biggest mistake of your life.”

At Sebastian’s fervent words, Blaine took a step back. “What?”

Sebastian shook his head. It wasn’t his place. It had never been his place, and never would be his place. He needed to remember that. “Never mind. You don’t want to know what I really think.”

‘Of course I do.”

Not hiding his snort of disbelief, Sebastian just said, “Bullshit.”

“Why aren’t you happy for me?” Blaine actually looked confused, and Sebastian couldn’t believe how blind Blaine remained, but at the same time he knew it was why he loved him. Blaine believed in things like love, dreams, and forever, and Sebastian was helplessly attracted to it.

“Because you’re going to be miserable, and I hate it.” Sebastian slumped onto the edge of the table behind him.

Reaching a pleading hand out to Sebastian, Blaine said, “What? No! We’re going to be perfect…”

Fucking perfect? Having heard enough already, Sebastian couldn’t keep the truth silent a second more. “Have you ever stopped to think you should be aiming for happy, not perfect? And if by perfect you mean being together makes him even more of a judgmental, demanding ass, and you a clingy, needy doormat, then, yes, by all means, go for perfect.”

The stunned look on Blaine’s face quickly switched to anger. “Like you understand anything about relationships!”

Not rising to the bait, just smiling grimly, Sebastian replied, “I said you didn’t want to know. I’ve said my piece, and you’ve said yours, so excuse me.” He roughly brushed by Blaine, and in his heart, whispered his final good-bye.

* * *

Sebastian had never been happier than when a partial lacrosse scholarship came through from Berkeley. It made it seem like he was moving towards something, instead of avoiding like the plague the East Coast and the possibility of seeing Blaine or Kurt again. He figured the whole ‘fake it until you make it’ philosophy was the way to go once he got there, so he landed on campus with his best smirk in place.

He thought he would keep to the same pattern as he had in Ohio and Paris. Picking up randoms in bars, and a plethora of one night stands. It was San Francisco, after all. But on the first day of practice he met Danny and those plans fell by the wayside. Danny was from Beacon Hills in California, and a total sweetheart. He didn’t have Blaine’s innocence or dreaminess, but he had cute dimples, and an openness that Sebastian appreciated. They had both been players in high school, and Sebastian felt a kinship to him that he hadn’t felt with anyone else. Danny knew what it was to be kind of lost in his sexuality. Not in questioning it, but in embracing it in a way that heteronormative society didn’t appreciate.

Although they fell into bed immediately, their exclusivity developed slowly over their freshman year. By their senior year they were inseparable, and Sebastian was happier than he could remember ever being. Saturday nights tended to be date nights for them. They could sleep in the next night, and it didn’t interfere with either of their demanding schedules. So it wasn’t unusual to find them out enjoying coffee and pastries for dessert one Saturday night in mid-December. What was unusual was looking up and finding Kurt Hummel glaring at him from the ordering line, while Blaine stood next to him looking uncomfortable.

Danny noticed Sebastian’s distraction, and turned around to check out what had his attention. As he turned back to Sebastian, he wryly asked, “Friends of yours?” He had obviously noticed the expression on Kurt’s face.

Sighing in disbelief at them popping back into his life, Sebastian caught Danny’s eye, and tilted his mouth in discomfort. He said, “Remember I told you about my high school crush and his boyfriend?”

“That Blaine guy? With the proposal? That’s them?”

“Yup.”

“Interesting,” Danny said in a considering tone as he turned back around to check them out as Blaine was dragged to their table by a still scowling Kurt.

Before they got there, Sebastian fondly whispered, “Ass,” and then leaned back in his chair casually putting a disinterested look on his face, even though his heartbeat was rabbiting. He kept hold of Danny’s hand where they lay joined on the table.

Kurt raked a disapproving gaze across Sebastian and Danny. ”Figures we would find you in San Francisco with all the other skeevy assholes.” Danny’s hand tightened on his, but Sebastian just squeezed back reassuringly.

Blaine tried to interrupt by saying, “Kurt,” and pulling on their joined hands, but Kurt was having none of it and didn’t budge. Out of the corner of his eye Sebastian could see the discomfort on Blaine’s face, but he remained focused on Kurt. Kurt continued with, “Taking a break from whoring yourself in the Castro district?”

Sebastian put all the disinterest he could in his voice as he replied, “And I can see that you’re as charming as ever, Kurt.” Without meaning to, warmth crept into his voice as he then said, “Blaine.”

Kurt hissed at him, “How dare you try and break us up when Blaine proposed.”

Making a snap decision to not take Kurt’s shit, as calmly as he could, Sebastian replied, “I didn’t try and break you up. Blaine asked me what I thought, I told him, and that was the end of it.” Unable to keep a snide tone out of his voice, he continued with, “Besides I can’t help but think your… affronted attitude probably indicates I was right.” He vaguely remembered what he had said about Kurt’s personality, and felt vindicated since Kurt had obviously gotten worse over the years.

Kurt’s spine stiffened until he was a sharp line. “You couldn’t have been more wrong! But then you wouldn’t understand love at all, would you?” Danny’s hand squeezed his reassuringly. He appreciated the silent comfort.

Letting his eyes fall to Blaine’s left hand where it was tugging on Kurt’s right hand, Sebastian replied, “What I know is that you’re still clinging to anger over something that happened four years ago. I can’t help but wonder what went wrong enough to have you two still unmarried, while Blaine is now your silent shadow.”

Dropping his gaze from Sebastian’s questioning one, Blaine also dropped Kurt’s hand and tucked his left behind his as he blushed. Sebastian could see the distress on his face; he felt bad for him, but he reminded himself that Blaine had made his own bed.

Obviously sensing he was losing control of the conversation, Kurt turned to Danny and loftily said, “You might want to reconsider being with him. He probably has STDs.”

Danny calmly raised one eyebrow. “I’ll take your… advice under consideration.” Sebastian could hear the dislike for Kurt in his voice, and didn’t stop the snort that escaped him.

Tired of Kurt’s anger, and feeling sorry for Blaine, he said, “So if that’s all, feel free to move on.”

Kurt looked discombobulated at the lack of groveling in response to his sniping, but eventually huffed, and gripped Blaine’s hand to tug him out of the shop with their coffees.

Once the bell on the door stopped jingling and the door closed, Danny turned back to him with shock written across his face. “Wow. No wonder you said what you did back then. I thought you were exaggerating.”

“Unfortunately not. Not that I was a saint, as you know, but where I have become mellower, Kurt is sharper. He didn’t use to make scenes.”

Danny gave him a small smile. “Well, it looks like you’re well rid of them.”

He pulled Danny into a quick kiss. Against his lips, Sebastian said, “I think so.”

* * *

Three years later, Sebastian was texting Danny from a café in Chicago. Unfortunately they were texting as just friends. After graduate school, Danny wanted to return to Beacon Hills, while Sebastian wanted to pursue his law career at a law firm in Chicago. The passion had started falling away for both of them, so they parted amicably, although obviously still kept in touch.

A shadow fell across his table, and when he looked up he was surprised to see Blaine standing there with a hesitant smile. Sebastian looked around for Kurt, and Blaine’s face became suffused with understanding. He said, “Kurt and I finally broke up about two years ago.”

“I would offer my condolences, but we both know they would be insincere. How are you otherwise?”

“Good, good. Do you have a second? There’s something I want to say.”

Curious now, Sebastian said, “Sure.”

Blaine sat down with his coffee, and gripped it tight with his head down for a few moments. Sebastian assumed he was gathering his thoughts. Finally Blaine looked up, and looked at him seriously. He said, “First off, I‘m sorry about the scene Kurt made when we ran into you in San Francisco. I never should have told Kurt what you said, but we were arguing, I was feeling bulldozed, and it was the quickest way to hurt him. But that wasn’t fair to either of you.”

Shrugging, Sebastian said, “Hey, apology accepted. Water under the bridge, in fact. Kurt was right in assuming my feelings weren’t altruistic back then.” That confrontation hadn’t made much difference in Sebastian’s life, in reality. He felt bad that Blaine was still stuck, and obviously unhappy, but there was nothing he could do to help him, so he let those feeling slide away with time. 

“Thanks.” Blaine looked relieved. Biting his lip, he took a sip of coffee, and then sighed heavily. “I also wanted to say thank you. Even if your concern wasn’t selfless, your words helped me understand what went wrong in our relationship when we broke up. You’re right. I was in love with being in love, and desperately holding onto Kurt because I was scared, not because we were perfect for each other. You were also right about the downfall of believing in perfection.”

Sebastian didn’t know what to say at first. He wasn’t surprised he had turned out right. To him it had been obvious, even tainted with his unrequited feelings for Blaine. Finally he said, “No problem. Glad it helped you when you needed it.”

“It did,” Blaine replied with a soft smile. “Anyway, I won’t keep disturbing you. I just wanted to apologize and say thank you.” 

Sebastian couldn’t leave it there. He asked, “Are you happy?”

Blaine smiled, and from how freely the expression came, it was obvious he was happier now than he had been a couple years ago following in Kurt’s wake. “I am. Still getting my feet under me, but I feel… optimistic for the first time in a long time.”

Nodding, Sebastian smiled back. It was good to hear. Blaine stood up, but as he passed Sebastian, Sebastian put a hand on his elbow to stop him. “Thank you for letting me know. It really is good knowing you’re happier now.”

Blaine covered his hand, sending a tingle down Sebastian’s arm. He guessed old, unexplored feelings never did die. Blaine said, “Me too. I didn’t say, but you look good too. I’m glad.”

Sebastian nodded, Blaine patted his hand, and they both let go.


End file.
